


Freyr

by blueund_red



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bottom Kuroko Tetsuya, Face Slapping, Kuroko's first rough sex, M/M, Oneshot, Seme Akashi Seijuurou, Smut, Top Akashi Seijuurou, Uke Kuroko Tetsuya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueund_red/pseuds/blueund_red
Summary: It is rare for Akashi to get home first, because his office takes half an hour longer to drive to get home. So when Akashi does get home first, there are only two possibilities. One, Kuroko somehow has messed up and makes Akashi angry. Two, someone in the office has messed up and makes Akashi furious. Either way, it will not end well for Kuroko if Akashi gets home first and waits for him at the front door with a frightening glare.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou & Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Freyr

Kuroko sighed after taking out his shoes and slipped into his house slippers. He did not notice at all that Akashi, who was still in his dark grey waistcoat with a tie with the same shadow of red as his hair, stood there with his arms folded and a pair of his red eyes glared at him. He only noticed it once he turned his back, jumping a little for he almost bumped his forehead with Akashi. Kuroko immediately took a step back, biting his lip and trying his best to avoid those chilly red eyes. The air in the room suddenly felt colder than the winter weather outside as the two just stayed silent.

It was rare for Akashi to get home first, because his office took half an hour longer to drive home. So when Akashi did get home first, there were only two possibilities. One, Kuroko somehow messed up and made Akashi angry. Two, someone in the office messed up and made Akashi furious. Either way, it would not end well for Kuroko if Akashi got home first and waited for him at the front door with a frightening glare.

"Uh..." Kuroko began hesitantly after finally finding the courage to speak. "What did I--"

Kuroko was cut and pulled roughly to Akashi who immediately crashed his lips. _So it's the latter._ Kuroko tried to follow the lead and returned the kiss. The kiss was deep, sloppy, forceful and impatient. _Wait what?_ Kuroko put his hands on the broad chest of his fiancee, trying to pull back.

However, Akashi was not willing to stop. So when Kuroko tried to push him back, Akashi grabbed those soft hands and moved it to Kuroko's back, holding it with one hand. _Damn, if only I were stronger._ Kuroko then was being forced to step back, lips still locking with Akashi's relentless lips. His hands were then grabbed again to be put above his head once his back pressed against the wall. There was nowhere for him to run now.

And Akashi's lips kept on ravishing his lips, tongue immediately included into the mix to tease Kuroko's lips before his lower lip was bitten chastely. It caused Kuroko to let out a soft moan. He could feel Akashi smirking once the soft moan was out. _Yep, I definitely just encouraged him even more._

Kuroko then felt Akashi pulling away for a bit, still keeping their lips only two inches away from each other. The hand keeping Kuroko's hands above was still strong as the other hand was placed on his cheek and caressed the cheek gently with the thumb. Kuroko shivered to the touch, unconsciously leaning to the soft touch.

Kuroko dared himself to look up to the man in front of him. He lifted his eye level to those striking red eyes. They were no longer sending him a look of terror, but rather a crave for lust and passion.

"I want you," whispered Akashi to Kuroko's ear. Akashi's voice was deep and hoarse and it rang to Kuroko's ear, sparking a jolt of electricity all over him. He got goosebumps and also had his pants tightened.

The air in the room suddenly turned hotter than the hottest summer day and Kuroko gulped. He wanted to speak, but somehow he had lost his voice. His lips could not open to speak and his eyes still glued to the red orbs. _Gosh, curse those stunning eyes!_

Half a second later, Akashi leaned in again. But this time, he placed his lips on Kuroko's jaw, trailing kisses on the jawline and down to the neck behind the ear. And in just a few kisses, Akashi could hit that certain spot that made Kuroko let out another moan, louder this time.

"A-akashi-k-kun..." stuttered Kuroko while Akashi kept on kissing that spot, biting it too every now and then. _It obviously will leave marks._

"Hmm?" hummed the man with greedy kisses and bites.

"Don't tease me too long," begged Kuroko, making Akashi to smirk again between his kisses on Kuroko's neck.

Then Kuroko felt the grip on his hands eased up, but just before he could lower them, his buttons had begun to be unbuttoned. In less than ten seconds, his shirt was taken off and his lips were being crushed again by Akashi's hungry lips. He heard the sound of his belt was being unbuckled and then the sound of the zipper was being zipped down before the air hit his thighs.

Kuroko stepped out from his pants which already fell when Akashi broke the kiss, feeling uncomfortable with the tightness in his briefs. And then, to his surprise, a hand swiftly moved to his briefs and gave him a firm rub through it, making the briefs feel even tighter and making him let out a grunt.

And when he was still frozen with the hand on his briefs, another hand cupped his cheek. He stared into the eyes in front of him -- the eyes were still full of lust -- and tried to give the man a signal that he needed the main event now. The dominant seemed to catch his signal, for he returned it with a nod before grabbing his arm to pull him away from the wall.

"Move," ordered Akashi as he pushed Kuroko to the stairs which would lead them to their bedroom. Kuroko obliged, without protests. _It's better to follow orders now rather than getting the silent treatment for three days afterwards._

Akashi walked behind him while unbuttoning his waistcoat and loosening his tie. Kuroko gulped as he walked to their bedroom. Their bedroom was the one closest to the stairs. They argued about it quite a lot since there were three bedrooms upstairs. But in the end, they both agreed to just take the closest to the stairs because they both often have to go to work early. So the closest one to the stairs would give them an advantage of less time spent walking from bedroom to the stairs.

Kuroko opened the door which was most of the time unlocked and walked toward the bed. As soon as he was close enough to the bed, he was pushed down and Akashi crawled above him, making him to gulp again. The sight of Akashi hovering above him always felt intimidating, did not even matter if they had upgraded their relationship to _'engaged'_ now. The eyes that stared down at him were enticingly assertive, the hands that were used to pin his hands on the side of his head were so soft yet firm and strong, and the hips that were still fully clothed at the moment were very demanding with its rubbing motion against his tight briefs.

"Mmmh, Akashi-kun~!" Kuroko let out his moan desperately, really could not make it any longer with the teasing.

Hearing how desperate and needy his fiancee was underneath him, Akashi finally decided to not tease him further. He pulled back from Kuroko to take off his dark grey waistcoat and followed with the white shirt and trousers of the same colour as the waistcoat, leaving himself with only the tight boxer.

Kuroko who had been spectating his fiancee undressing above him bit his lip at the sight of how tight Akashi's boxer was. Kuroko dared himself and used his now free hands to rub Akashi's tight bulge through the boxer.

It caught him off guard, Akashi jumped a little when Kuroko rubbed his bulge through the fabric of his boxer. He then grabbed those hands and pinned them down on each side of Kuroko's head again.

"Who said you're allowed to touch me?" He spat before leaning in to bite Kuroko's spot hardly, definitely leaving a visible big mark on the skin.

Kuroko instantly threw his head back as his soft spot was bitten. He then felt a slap on his cheek before he was forced to turn over. Kuroko obliged and in seconds, his briefs were taken off, revealing his petite asscheeks and hard arousal.

The air that hit his bare cheeks made him shivered softly. But, just when he thought he was relieved with his arousal finally free from the tight fabric, his hips were lifted up a bit by Akashi who was bare naked as well now. A hand gripped his sensitive arousal and he could feel something big slapping his asscheeks. _Oh no_.

Then, without any preamble, Akashi pushed himself into Kuroko's hole, making the poor bluenette groan. _That ought teach him a lesson_.

Kuroko was powerless now that Akashi had penetrated him. He could only close his eyes and gripped the bedsheets tightly as Akashi began with his pounding. It was hard but slow at first, but after he had gotten the hang of it, he picked up the pace and pounded the poor _phantom man_ fastly and hardly.

The hand that was gripping his erect also began to pump him, adding the pressure to the poor Kuroko Tetsuya. Tetsuya, who was in complete mercy of Akashi Seijuro, could not do anything but let out the moans and all the sounds he could make to rile up his dominant even more.

"A-akashi-k-kun..." moaned Kuroko before burying his face to the pillow. It was getting too much for him. The pounding, the pumping, the stickiness of his sweaty back pressing against Akashi's sweaty chest. Also, the continuous whispers on his ear where Akashi kept mumbling "You're mine and only mine" on repeat with his coarse voice. It all drove Kuroko closer and closer to his edge.

Akashi grunted when he felt Kuroko's tightening around him after a while. He was getting close to his end too. So he lifted Kuroko's butt a bit more and tightened his grip on the poor man's arousal, giving it a faster pace of pumping as he himself was pounding the ass much harder and faster than before.

Kuroko closed his eyes and tightened the grip on the bed sheets, breaths quickened and became uneven. The temperature of the room somehow felt too hot and it was suffocating him.

The short breaths of Akashi on his ear, the slapping sound from his rough poundings, the lewd sounds of their sweaty skins pressing each other. It was all too much. It overwhelmed him. It all pushed him closer and closer to his edge.

And then suddenly. _Pop_! He came with a loud groan. Akashi seemed to release his hot, thick cum inside him at the same time with biting his shoulder before slowing down his pace to a stop.

He was panting. Akashi was also panting. Both of them were tired, and also satisfied. They stayed in their position for a few seconds until Akashi had calmed his breaths and pulled out from Kuroko, getting off from the bluenette to let him lay on his back.

However, Kuroko could not move. He was too weak to even turn himself around to lay on his back.

"You okay, Tetsuya?" Asked Akashi after he did not see a movement from Kuroko in his current state.

Kuroko was still panting for a bit, forced his head to turn to Akashi who sat on his left side. "I... I c-cannot move."

"Huh?" Akashi frowned and scoffed a little, holding back a laugh that was bound to come out.

"I cannot move, Akashi-kun." Said Tetsuya again, a bit louder and with a more distinct voice.

Akashi stared at him and laughed a moment later before looking at Kuroko in his current state with a proud smile.

"Akashi-kun, it's not funny," argued Kuroko who was still trying to get himself laying on his back.

"Ppftt. Sorry. I just can't help it. It's satisfying to know my love becomes so weak after just one round of rough sex." Akashi explained with still laughing.

Kuroko rolled his eyes and kept on struggling to get himself laying on his back. Akashi gradually calmed down from laughing and saw his effort in trying to move. Akashi then wrapped his arms around Kuroko before carefully turning the poor man to lay on his back.

"There you go."

"Thank you, Akashi-kun."

Akashi smiled and laid down next to the bluenette, leaning on his side to face him. He kept the smile on his face. He was still proud of what he just did to him.

Kuroko was not hating it actually. In fact, he was glad and slightly proud of Akashi-kun. He was glad for he could be the one to have such an amazing sex with Akashi-kun. And then he was slightly proud of Akashi-kun because he did not think that he had it in him. All of this time, he thought Akashi-kun would not be such a beast that he made someone completely defeated afterwards.

"What?" Asked Akashi with a frowned. He asked because Kuroko chuckled a little.

"Nothing." Kuroko smiled. "Oh, by the way," he began, remembering the question that was suppressed by the sexual tension.

"Hmm?"

"What was that for?" Asked Kuroko who turned their head to Akashi.

"Oh..." chuckled Akashi. "I was just wanting to try something new," explained Akashi with holding himself from smiling too wide.

"Rough sex?" Kuroko looked at him with a puzzled look.

Akashi nodded and grinned, "Apparently you're not strong enough to do it twice."

"You're planning to do it twice?!" Asked Kuroko again, still giving him a puzzled look.

"Three or four times actually," admitted Akashi with a chuckle.

 _Good, lord_. Kuroko would not be able to walk for a week if they were to do it that many times.

Kuroko suddenly had arms wrapping around him and had himself pulled closer to a broad bare chest. The hold around him was not forceful like a few minutes ago, but it's still firm enough to keep him there.

"I'm not gonna force you if you don't want to," whispered the voice behind him. "And definitely not when you're already this powerless, my love."

Those words were exactly what he needed to hear, especially that nickname in the end. It gave him feelings of safety, warmth and devotion and made him smile.

"Thank you, Akashi-kun"

A kiss pressed to his temple before Akashi interlocking their hands with the rings. "I love you, Tetsuya." Mumbled Akashi.

"I love you too."

And soon, the two fell asleep with still interlocking their hands and pressing their warm bodies against each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think about it you naughty readers *smirk and wink*


End file.
